goanimate_v5fandomcom-20200213-history
Lawson and Gelman Break Fluttershy106's Leg Off at the Football Tournament and Get Grounded
At the Third Street Playground, Coach Kluge announced to the 4th Graders and the 5th Graders. Fluttershy106 was like Coach Kluge. Coach Kluge: Okay, fourth and fifth graders! Today is Football Day, and we will be having a tournament here. Fluttershy106 will be a referee. So practice hardly and amuse me with your skill. Good luck. If you behave badly at the tournament, you will be disqualified, okay? 4th and 5th Graders: Okay! We promise! Coach Kluge: Okay! Coach Kluge walked off. Lawson: Man! Fluttershy106 is nothing but a pathetic excuse of a substitute principal! Gelman: I agree! That guy whomps! Mundy: Lawson and Gelman, I've watched one of the Simpsons episode called Faith Off where Homer Simpson drives his float over the leg of Anton Lubchenko, horribly wounding him. Skeens: Yeah, that was funny! Lawson: Gelman, how about we get a tractor to drive over Fluttershy106's leg? Gelman: Good idea, Lawson! Let's do it! Lawson: After we did this, I will kick the football at Fluttershy106's poor leg to break it off! Sue Bob: Yeah, that's inspiring! Lazy Kid: It sure is. Clyde: We'll take on the fourth graders especially TJ and his stupid gang! That afternoon, Football Day was on, and the 4th Graders and the 5th Graders were in the football tournament. Coach Kluge began to announce. Coach Kluge: Okay, fourth graders and fifth graders! Try and score ten goals! The team who scores ten goals will win! So good luck! Me: Good luck for your scoring! Then Fluttershy106 blew a whistle, and the football game began. Lawson started kicking the ball, and he ran past Knarf. Lawson: Out of my way, Tiny! Here comes Lawson! Knarf: Hey, Lawson! That ain't very nice to talk to me like that! Knarf was about to kick a football. Gelman barged in. Gelman: Well, well, well. If it isn't Tiny Sedgwick, leader of the Pale Kids. Let me win, you geek! Knarf: Hey, don't call me a geek, you fat idiot! Gelman: Not if I can help it! Gelman pushed Knarf over the floor. Knarf: Hey, that ain't nice! So Gelman kicked the football straight towards the football goalpost. Gelman: GOAL! Knarf: You idiot! I'll get you! Then Fluttershy106 rushed over to Knarf. Me: Frank Sedgwick, are you alright? Knarf: First, Lawson taunted at me, and secondly, Gelman pushed me over and stopped me from kicking the football at the post. Me: Oh no! Why, I ought to take them to my office for this! Lawson kept kicking the football, and kicked it past Ashley B. Ashley B was indignant. Ashley B: That is like so rude! Ashley T was feeling upset , and Ashley B tried to catch Lawson. Mr Shept was at the goalpost, talking to Mr Johnson on the phone. Mr Shept: Hold until Thursday then sell at 91. Lawson kicked the football into the goalpost, and Fluttershy106 blew a whistle. Lawson: GOAL! Ashley Q rushed to Mr Shept. Ashley Q: Mr Shept, you'd better like to off the boat and plane. Daddy says that if you don't stop any goals, you're fired! Mr Shept: Sorry, Johnson. Gotta go. Sue Bob kicked the football and it flew past Mr Shept and it hit the goalpost. Ashley Q: Right! That's it, Mr Shept! You just failed me for letting Sue Bob kicking a goalpost into the goalpost. We fourth graders win! I insist! Daddy's going to get cross with you! Sue Bob: Hahaha! Take that, Mr Shept! Mundy and Skeens were kicking the football around, and rushed past Swinger Girl. Mundy: Out of our way, Swinger Girl! Swinger Girl: You creeps! You're trying to win against me and the other fourth graders! Mundy kicked the football into the goalpost. Mundy: GOAL! Skeens: We're going to win! Lawson kicked the football so hard, and the football hit Randall Weems on his tummy. Menlo and Barry were horrified. Randall was angry. Randall: I'm telling! Referee, referee, the other team hit me with the ball! Menlo: Oh dear! Poor Randall! Barry: I think he's hurt! Randall rushed over to Fluttershy106. Randall: Referee, referee! Me: What is it, Randall? Lawson: The other team hit me with the ball! Me: Which team? Randall: Lawson's team! Lawson is the one who is responsible of kicking the football at me! Me: Did he? Then Fluttershy106 called to Lawson. Me: Lawson, get over here right now! Then Lawson rushed to Fluttershy106. Lawson: What is it, Fluttershy106? Me: Randall told me that you hit him with the ball! Is this true? Lawson: Um, yes. Me: Lawson, I can't believe you hit Randall with the ball! That's it, I'm going to take you out of the tournament and send you to my office! Lawson: Oh no you don't! Lawson grabbed onto Fluttershy106. Lawson: I'm holding you, and you can't escape me! Lawson called to Gelman. Lawson: Gelman, fetch the tractor! Gelman: Righto! Gelman rushed off to fetch the tractor. Then Lawson pinned Fluttershy106 to the ground. Me: Hey! Stop that! Let go of me right now! I'm a referee! Let me go! Let me go or I'll tell the coach! The Upside-Down Girl was hanging upside-down. Spinelli was kicking a football, and then Kurst the Worst barged in. Kurst: Out of my way, Shrimpnelli! Spinelli: Hey! Don't talk to me like that! Kurst kicked the football towards the goalpost. The Upside-Down Girl tried to grab a football, but she missed. Upside-Down Girl: Dang it! Kurst: GOAL! Spinelli: Why, you little...! Spinelli charged towards Kurst and leaped on her. Kurst: Hey! Let go of me! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Spinelli: Don't do it again, Kurst! Spinelli picked herself up and kicked the football in the goalpost. Spinelli: GOAL! Rachel Hart was dismayed. Rachel: Thanks a lot, Spinelli! You crossed Kurst for the last time! Spinelli: Bring it on, Hart! You're going down along with other mean fifth graders! Rachel: Not if I can help it! Vince LaSSao was kicking the football to the goalpost. But Chucko Kowalski yanked Vince and kicked the ball into the goalpost. Chucko: Haha! Nice try, LaSSao! Vince: You'll pay for this, Kowalski! Lawson was holding Fluttershy106 on the ground and he moved Fluttershy106's left leg up. Then Gelman came driving a tractor. Gelman: Look out, Fluttershy106! Here comes Gelman! Lawson: Go, Gelman! Squash his leg! Then Gelman drove a tractor over Fluttershy106's right leg. Me: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW! My leg! Ow! Ow! Lawson let go of Fluttershy106, and Fluttershy106 picked himself up, holding his leg and screaming in pain. Me: OW! OW! OW! OW! GELMAN! YOU'VE DRIVEN A TRACTOR OVER MY LEG! I'LL HAVE YOU AND LAWSON IN MY OFFICE FOR THIS!!! Gelman stopped a tractor and he got off it. Gelman: Now, Lawson! Break Fluttershy106's leg off! Lawson: Time to feel my wrath, Fluttershy106! Skeens was kicking a football, and he barged past Willy. Skeens: Out of my way, Willy! Willy: Hey, don't barge past me, Graffiti Kid! Skeens barged past Phil. Skeens: Out of my way, Woodchuck Scout! Phil: Hey! Don't push me like that! Then Gordy rushed in. Gordy: Phil, what's up? Phil: Skeens just barged past me! Gordy: Did he?! Oh man, that Graffiti Kid needs a good talking to! Mikey Blumberg was about to stop Skeens from kicking the ball into the goalpost. Mikey: Oh no you don't, Skeens! Mikey jumped over to the goalpost and he tried to grab a ball, but he missed. Skeens: GOAL! Mikey: That's not fair! TJ kicked a ball in the goalpost. TJ: GOAL! Haha! Take that, Skeens! Skeens: You monkey! Lawson was coming face to face with Fluttershy106. Fluttershy106 had stopped rubbing his leg. Lawson: Time to break your leg off! Fluttershy106 started glaring. Me: Don't you dare, Lawson! Lawson kicked a ball hard and the ball flew and hit Fluttershy106's leg so hard, which broke it off. Me: AAARGH! OH! AAAAAARGH! MY LEG! IT BROKE OFF! Fluttershy106 fell to the floor, and he had got one leg. Lawson: Haha! Take that, Fluttershy106! Gelman: Yeah, in your face! Just then, Coach Kluge blew a whistle and immediately stopped the game. Coach Kluge: Hey! What's going on?! Me: My leg broke off! I can't get off! The mean 5th Graders laughed, the good 5th Graders and the 4th Graders were upset. Lawson: Hahaha! We broke his leg off! Gelman: Yeah, he can't walk now! Gelman rushed over to Fluttershy106's leg and picked it up and strummed it like a guitar. Coach Kluge: Tell me, Fluttershy106. Who broke your leg off? Me: It was those two, Erwin Lawson and Leo Gelman! First, Gelman drove a tractor over my leg, and then Lawson kicked a ball at my leg to break it off. Coach Kluge was furious. Coach Kluge: Right! Coach Kluge rushed over to Lawson and Gelman. Coach Kluge: I have heard that you broke Fluttershy106's leg off! Is this true? Lawson: Um, yes. First, Gelman drove a tractor over my leg, and then I kicked a ball at my leg to break it off. Coach Kluge: Lawson and Gelman, you know breaking Fluttershy106's leg off is off limits! You two have been disqualified! You know that? Principal's office! Pronto! Then Lawson and Gelman walked out of the tournament in disgrace. TJ: Oh no! Poor guy! He lost his leg! Vince: This whomps! Fluttershy106 must go to the hospital to have his leg sewed up. Spinelli: I can't believe Lawson and Gelman broke Fluttershy106's leg off. Gretchen: I don't think Fluttershy106 can get up. Mikey: How could those bullies do this to him?! Gus: Those guys are going to pay for this! We better call 911! Randall: Oh no! Randall rushed off to find Miss Finster. Randall: Miss Finster! Miss Finster! Randall rushed over to Miss Finster. Randall: Miss Finster! Miss Finster! Miss Finster: What is it, Randall? Randall: Lawson and Gelman just broke off Fluttershy106's leg! First, Gelman drove a tractor over his leg, and then Lawson kicked a ball at his leg, which broke it off. Miss Finster was shocked. Miss Finster: Oh no! I can't have this! This is terrible! I'll deal with those boys for this! Where are Lawson and Gelman? Randall pointed to Lawson and Gelman. Randall: There! Miss Finster: Right! I'll get those miscreants for this! Miss Finster rushed over to Lawson and Gelman. Miss Finster: Lawson and Gelman, how dare you break off Fluttershy106's leg! You know it's unacceptable! You two should be ashamed for yourselves! Lawson: Hey, Coach Kluge was sending us to Principal Prickly's office! Gelman: First, I drove a tractor over Fluttershy106's leg while Lawson was distracting Fluttershy106, and secondly, Lawson kicked a ball at Fluttershy106's leg to break it off. Miss Finster: That is causing a very bad injury! You have caused too much trouble! Go to Principal Prickly's office right now! Lawson and Gelman: Yes, Miss Finster. Back in the tournament, the ambulance men arrived to see Fluttershy106 and his broken leg. Ambulance man 1: Oh dear! Poor man! Ambulance man 2: He's got his leg broken off! Then the first ambulance man picked up Fluttershy106's broken leg. Ambulance man 1: Oh no! His leg is ruined! Coach Kluge: Just put his leg on a stretcher! Ambulance man 2: Yes, Mr Kluge. The second ambulance man put the broken leg on a stretcher. TJ: What about Fluttershy106? Can you put him on a stretcher, please? Ambulance man 2: Yes, TJ. So the two ambulance men put Fluttershy106 on a stretcher. Fluttershy106: I can't walk anymore. I think I'll hop with one leg from now on. Vince: What about his leg? Mikey: Can he get it back on? Ambulance man 1: Don't worry, Mikey. The doctors will sew it back up so Fluttershy106 will be as good as new. So the two ambulance men carried Fluttershy106 off to the ambulance to take him to the hospital. Meanwhile, Lawson and Gelman entered Principal Prickly's office. Principal Prickly: So, Lawson and Gelman? Why are you both here? Lawson: We broke off Fluttershy106's leg at the football tournament. Gelman: Yeah, first, while Lawson was distracting Fluttershy106, I drove a tractor over Fluttershy106's leg, and then Lawson kicked a ball at Fluttershy106's leg to break it off. Principal Prickly was furious. Principal Prickly: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! Lawson and Gelman, I can't believe that you broke Fluttershy106's leg off! You two are a disgrace to the football tournament! That's it, go home right now! Lawson and Gelman went home in disgrace. Back in Lawson's house, Lawson's parents were furious with Lawson. Lawson's dad: Erwin, how dare you break Fluttershy106's leg off?! You know it's a very bad thing to do! Lawson's mum: Tell us the truth right now! Lawson: Um, um, um. Mundy told me and Gelman that he'd watched one of the Simpsons episode called Faith Off where Homer Simpson drives his float over the leg of Anton Lubchenko, horribly wounding him. Gelman and I got the idea from the Simpsons episode. While I was distracting Fluttershy106, Gelman drove a tractor over his leg, and then I kicked a ball at his leg, breaking it off. Lawson's dad: That was a very bad thing to do, young man! Now Fluttershy106 needs to go to the hospital to have his leg sewed back up again, because of you! That's it, you are grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for a week! Lawson's mum: Go to your room right now! Lawson went to his room, crying. Lawson: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Back in Gelman's house, Gelman's parents were furious with Gelman. Gelman's dad: Gelman, how dare you break Fluttershy106's leg off?! You know it's a very bad thing to do! Gelman's mum: Tell us the truth right now! Gelman: Um, um, um. Mundy told me and Lawson that he'd watched one of the Simpsons episode called Faith Off where Homer Simpson drives his float over the leg of Anton Lubchenko, horribly wounding him. Lawson and I got the idea from the Simpsons episode. While Lawson was distracting Fluttershy106, Gelman drove a tractor over Fluttershy106's leg, and then Lawson kicked a ball at Fluttershy106's leg, breaking it off. Gelman's dad: That was a very bad thing to do, young man! Now Fluttershy106 needs to go to the hospital to have his leg sewed back up again, because of you! That's it, you are grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for a week! Gelman's mum: Go to your room right now! Gelman went to his room, crying. Gelman: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! CAST Eric as Lawson, Mundy, TJ Detweiler, Randall Weems, Phil, various Fourth Graders, various Fifth Graders and Mr Shept Joey as Gelman, Chucko Kowalski, Koreo, Mikey Blumberg, Rodney, Barry, Willy, Ambulance Man 1, various Fourth Graders and various Fifth Graders Simon as Coach Kluge and Gelman's dad Brian as Skeens, various Fourth Graders and various Fifth Graders Duncan as Lazy Kid and Carl Kendra as Sue Bob Murphy, Butch and various Fifth Graders Steven as Me, Clyde Philmore, Buster, Frank Sedgwick (Knarf), Ambulance Man 2, various Fourth Graders and various Fifth Graders Kimberly as Kurst the Worst, Mrs Lawson (Lawson's mum) and various Fifth Graders Paul as Jocko, Vince LaSSao, Menlo, Gordy, various Fourth Graders and various Fifth Graders Dave as Cheay and various Fifth Graders Evil Genius/David/Zack as Johnny V., Gus Griswald, Steve, various Fourth Graders and various Fifth Graders Julie as Rachel Hart, Spinelli, various Fourth Graders and various Fifth Graders Princess as Swinger Girl, various Fourth Graders and various Fifth Graders Emma as Ashley Armbruster, various Fourth Graders and various Fifth Graders Kate as various Fourth Graders and various Fifth Graders Amy as Gretchen Grundler, Ashley Boulet and various Fourth Graders Allison as Ashley Tomassian and various Fourth Graders Salli as Ashley Tomassian, Upside-Down Girl and various Fourth Graders Wiseguy as Miss Finster, Principal Prickly and Mr Lawson (Lawson's dad) Belle as Gelman's mum Category:Lawson's grounded days Category:Gelman's grounded days Category:Grounded Stuff